Mud-pulse telemetry is used to send signals from a downhole environment to an uphole environment. During mud-pulse telemetry operations, distortion can develop as a result of various reasons. Such reasons may be related to formation geometry and constituents, borehole geometry and mud pump operation as non-limiting possibilities.
Distortion of data may lead to various problems. Distorted data may lead operators to incorrect assumptions about formation parameters and/or borehole parameters. It is therefore imperative that the data provided from the downhole environment to the uphole environment is free from distortion to the greatest extent possible. It is further imperative that the data provided from the downhole environment to the uphole environment is of the highest quality to provide operators with the most accurate data obtainable.
Distortion of data also leads to total elimination of a communication link with a downhole tool. Distortion, when of a significant amount, can eliminate communication between the transmitter and receiver.
Phase distortion of fluids during pressure changes, such as during a downlink, can cause additional problems. For communication from an uphole environment to the downhole environment, defined as a downlink, such communications may introduce data distortion. To send signals from the uphole environment to the downhole environment, for example, mud pumps may be cycled to create the desired pressure pulses. The creating of these pulses may cause phase changes in the fluid, consequently creating distortion.
There is a need to provide for methods of communication that minimizes distortion.